Un domingo cualquiera
by blutgang-gungnir
Summary: Algo terrible ha sucedido entre los niños elegidos y sus digimons, y estos deciden reunirse para pasar un día agradable, pero las sorpresas y revelaciones constantes no les dejaran disfrutar de un domingo cualquiera.
1. Mal despertar

Saludos, amigo/a lector/a. Si normalmente ves fics de este género(amistad y romance) y esperabas encontrarte románticos soratos, taioras, mimatos, takaris, myous, kenyakos o un enorme AU sin digimons ni nada te equivocabas(de esos hay demasiados y demasiado buenos) El inocente fic que tienes en tu pantalla(este) forma parte de un macroproyecto que tengo para Digimon Adventure, que a su vez forma parte de un hipergigamegaproyecto que implica varias dimensiones.+información en mi perfil.

Este fic en concreto se ubica cronológicamente al domingo siguiente de El retorno del Diablo y es simultaneo a los hechos narrados en los nueve primeros capítulos de Marea Negra. La Balada de BlackWarGreymon. Este último fic casi no influye en este, pero el primero sí, y mucho, así que a continuación haré un pequeño resumen:

Los niños elegidos y sus digimons celebran el cuarto aniversario de su primera aventura pero, por distintas cuestiones, no pueden hacerlo juntos. Únicamente pueden reunirse un par de horas por la tarde, durante las cuales un digimon sagrado, Quetzalmon, les advierte de que seis digimons malvados de terrible poder están en paradero desconocido, pero eso no inquieta demasiado a los digidestinados. Por la noche se dispersan en pequeños grupos y son atacados. Sora y Yamato son atrapados en un puente por AncientMegatheriumon, el Titán de la Tundra, pero este es derrotado por MetalGarurumon y Phoenixmon. Sora es interrumpida antes de poder decirle a Yamato algo que lleva tiempo queriendo decirle. Koushiro y Miyako son atacados por GranKuwagamon, pero este es vencido en combate singular por HérculesKabuterimon, que gana el título de Rey de los Insectos, y el amor de una entusiasta Kunemon. Mimi, Michael y una compañera suya, Gwen Langley(quien siendo pequeña había coincidido en el orfanato con Willis), son atacados por Lotosmon, que es derrotada por Rosemon, mientras que Mimi y Michael se confiesan sus sentimientos mutuos. Jyou coincide en una fiesta con Jun, la hermana de Daisuke, donde es atacado por Plesiomon, a quien Vikemon logra derrotar. Antes, le había contado a Jun que había estado enamorado de Mimi. Darkdramon contacta con Daisuke y Ken, y tras una feroz batalla es vencido, pero no destruido, por Imperialdramon. Ken se pregunta si su felicidad actual es consecuencia de su pasado como Digimon Emperador. En la boda de su prima, Taichi se fija en una chica llamada Yakumo Kujaku, mientras que Hikari reflexiona sobre la extraña actitud de Takeru los últimos meses. Precisamente este hace su aparición, pero bajo el influjo del malévolo Barbamon, que atrapa a los seis en sus infiernos personales. Solo WarGreymon, con ayuda del poder oscuro del sello de BlackWarGreymon, se libera, y hace huir a Barbamon. Descubren que todo ha sido una estratagema de Demon, que pertenecia a una casi extinta raza de poderosos seres llamados digimons ancestrales, para escapar del Mar Oscuro. Simultáneamente Whamon y su compañero encuentran un Remolino de Oscuridad en pleno Océano Atlántico, y Iori, Armadillomon y su abuelo la Llave de Luz y Oscuridad en el digimundo. Parten(salvo Miyako) al Remolino de Oscuridad, pero Takeru, Hikari y sus digimons son interceptados por Barbamon, que derrota a MagnaAngemon(Gatomon no es capaz de superdigievolucionar). Cuando este se disponía a asesinar a Hikari, Takeru se interpone creando un escudo de esperanza, y le revela a Hikari que la ama, pero cae inconsciente. Por fortuna, Gatomon ultradigievoluciona y derrota a Barbamon, tras lo cual se reunen con el resto. Demon aparece junto a un encadenado Dragomon, con intencion de vengarse. Miyako, en Japón descubre por Darkdramon la existencia de algo llamado Profecía Oscura que predice Seis Crisis del digimundo, la sexta de las cuales podría estar siendo provocada por Demon. Este no puede ser derrotado ni siquiera por Omnimon. Finalmente Takeru, que había estado al borde de la muerte, despierta y activa su emblema, lo que permite a Patamon ultradigievolucionar en Seraphimon, pero este aún no es capaz de vencer, por lo que reúne las fuerzas de sus compañeros y sacrifica su propia vida. Antes de morir, Demon se arrepiente y advierte que el Mar Oscuro está infestado de sombras digitales(digimons revividos por el poder conjunto de los digimons ancestrales y la Oscuridad) que no están bajo su control. Y mientras, el Gobierno japonés encarga a una sección militar dictaminar si la presencia de digimons en el mundo real es una amenaza a la seguridad nacional.

Ese es el statu quo. Ahora, tras deciros que Digimon no me pertenece, doy comienzo a Un domingo cualquiera.

* * *

><p><strong>MAL DESPERTAR<strong>

La canción _Do you want to _de Franz Ferdinand inundó el hasta entonces, las siete de la mañana, silencioso dormitorio de los jóvenes Yagami. Taichi despertó y se dispuso a apagar el radio despertador, pero una bola de fuego proveniente de la litera de arriba se le adelantó.

-¡Aaaargh!¡Agumon, no hagas eso!-protestó el portador del valor.

-Lo siento, ha sido un acto reflejo.-se excusó el digimon dinosaurio, aún somnoliento.

-¡No tiene gracia!¡La tuvo la primera vez, y la segunda, incluso la tercera, pero ya no la tiene!

-Perdón.-dijo Agumon con seriedad, quedándose mirando un punto indefinido.

A Taichi no se le paso por alto ese gesto, que su compañero repetía con frecuencia desde ese día. Solo habían pasado dos días, pero ya pensaba en ello como parte de un pasado sumamente lejano, cuando la realidad era que ninguno de ellos lo había superado. Patamon había muerto. Otra vez, cuatro años después. Pero con una gran diferencia. Esta vez no podría renacer en la Ciudad del Comienzo. Koushiro les había explicado que al haber muerto en el mundo real, sus datos no podían reiniciarse, o algo parecido. Igual que Wizardmon. Se había ido para siempre. Taichi dio un puñetazo a la pared.

-Mierda...

No era justo. Le había fallado a Patamon, y también a Takeru. Él era su líder, se suponía que debía protegerles, pero la verdad era que estaba superado por las circunstancias.

-Taichi.-le llamó su compañero-No te lamentes por ello, hay cosas...que simplemente no podemos controlar.

El humano miro fijamente al digimon.

-¿No vas a decirme por qué te fuiste?

-Ya te dije que era complejo. Espera que todo se calme un poco y podremos hablar libremente.

-¿Qué todo se calme?¡Despierta!¡En el Mar Oscuro hay un montón de sombras digitales, sean lo que sean, dispuestas a quien sabe qué!

-Tranquilo, te aseguro que no hay que preocuparse de eso.

-¡Oh, claro!¡Olvidaba tus nuevos amigos!¡La criatura que quiso secuestrar a Hikari y el digimon que quería que nos abandonaseis a Demon!

-¡Sabes que no haría lo que hago sin un buen motivo!

-Sí, supongo que sí...-dijo Taichi calmándose-Pero ha sido todo tan repentino. Y además, recuerda lo que dice Miyako de las Bestias Sagradas. Quién sabe que será lo próximo.

-Lo mejor será que desayunemos. Hoy no debemos preocuparnos.

-Tienes razón. Vamos.

Ese día estaban solos en casa. Desde ayer, Hikari no se había separado de Takeru, ni siquiera para volver a casa, lo que había agravado la ya de por sí épica bronca que le cayo a Taichi por desaparecer en mitad de la boda de su prima. Había regresado solo, sin su hermana, Gatomon, ni Agumon, cerca del mediodía del sábado, y tras entrar, había soportado diez minutos de gritos ininterrumpidos, y cuando pudo explicarse, solo pudo echarse a llorar. La madre de Takeru llamó justo entonces y lo explicó todo. Taichi se quedo durmiendo hasta las seis de la tarde. Sus padres le explicaron entonces que llevaban un tiempo pensando, con eso de la boda, pasar unos días de vacaciones románticas en Okinawa, incluso habían comprado los pasajes y reservado hotel, y que querían que fuese él con un amigo para dejar de pensar en todo aquello. Taichi les dijo que fueran ellos, que tenía planes ese domingo. Así se había quedado solo. Siguió pensando en Patamon, porque sino solo podía pensar en el infierno provocado por Barbamon, y hacer eso le descubria aspectos de sí mismo que prefería no conocer. Por la noche había llegado Agumon, cuando sus padres ya se habían ido. Le dijo que lo sentía. Él le dijo donde estaba su familia y lo que iban a hacer el domingo. Hasta esa mañana no se habían dicho nada más.

Taichi saco sandía para desayunar. Agumon le observó y dijo:

-No quiero que estés enfadado conmigo. Dime que quieres que haga.

-No lo sé. Es todo tan...diferente. Tal vez sea lo de hoy. Ni siquiera quiero ir. No me veo capaz de dar la cara...no en esta situación.

-Pero lo harás.-afirmó Agumon.

-¿Porque soy estúpido?

-Porque eres valiente.

.

En casa de los Kido, Jyou estaba al borde del ataque de nervios recogiendo sus cosas y metiéndolas en la mochila según un escrupuloso orden alfabético. Cuando parecía que había terminado, suspiró con satisfacción. Sin embargo, notó que Gomamon le daba golpecitos por detrás.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Te has dejado las aspirinas.-anunció el digimon acuático.

-¡Noooooo!¡Todo para nada!-exclamó Jyou dando una patada a su mochila y volcando su contenido.

-¿Qué ha sido ese ruido?-preguntó Shin, uno de los hermanos de Jyou.

-¡No me distraigas, Shin!¡No tengo mucho tiempo!-dijo el portador de la sinceridad mientras recolocaba su mochila.

-Pero tendrás tiempo de ver a tu hermano favorito¿O no?-dijo Shuu haciendo su entrada.

-¡Shuu!¡Te creía en Kioto!-dijo Jyou con ilusión.

-¡Y yo creía que tu hermano favorito era yo!-protestó Shin.

-No peleéis por eso.-interrumpió Gomamon- Jyou me confesó el otro día que su hermano favorito es J...

-¡Laralalalá laralalá!¿Por qué has venido entonces, Shuu?-preguntó Jyou.

-El profesor Takenouchi me dijo lo que paso. A él se lo dijo su hija. ¿Estáis todos bien?

-Jyou no ha estado bien desde...-empezó a decir Gomamon.

-Pues unos lo llevamos mejor que otros. Posiblemente sea precisamente Takeru quien mejor lo lleve, está convencido de que Patamon volverá. Los demás no tenemos tanta esperanza. Muchos se han encerrado solos con sus manías:Koushiro con el laptop, Yamato con la música...

-... y Jyou ordenando sus cosas alfabéticamente. Por cierto, no has metido el ajedrez.

-¡Maldición!-exclamó Jyou pateando nuevamente su mochila-¡Un momento!¡Si no iba a meter el ajedrez!

-Lo sé.

.

Koushiro Izumi oyó como llamaban a la puerta de su habitación.

-Adelante.-dijo, permitiendo que su madre entrara con una bandeja de comida.

-Kou...tienes que comer algo...ayer estuviste todo el día con el ordenador y no comiste. No puedes seguir así.

-Haz caso a tu madre, Kou.-coincidió Tentomon.

-Supongo que tenéis razón.-admitió el portador del conocimiento- Pero no puedo parar ahora. Tengo...tengo que saber la verdad.

La verdad. De haberla conocido antes, Patamon probablemente seguiría vivo. Esa era su principal motivación, pero no la única. Existía otra, casi tan importante, y mucho más personal. Desde que su imagen apareciera por primera vez en un oxidado holograma de la Isla File, había sentido un gran respeto por Gennai. Con el tiempo, el respeto se transformaría en admiración, y la admiración en amistad. Hasta ahora. No podía afirmar con rotundidad que le hubiera mentido, pero no cabía duda de que le había ocultado cosas. Cosas como que existían unos seres ultrapoderosos, los digimons ancestrales, que uno de ellos era Demon, y casi todo lo relativo a ese ente. Cosas que podrían haber salvado a Patamon. Le gustaría pensar que Gennai se lo ocultaba por un buen motivo, pero el hecho de que no hubiese respondido a ninguno de sus mensajes desde aquellos fatídicos momentos hacía que en su cabeza resonasen con fuerza las palabras de Miyako. Que solo habían sido marionetas.

Otra persona habría abandonado hace mucho. Tal vez por no tener la capacidad para asimilar lo que sucedía, o quizás porque le aterraba lo que podía descubrir. Pero para Koushiro, aquel era su mayor desafío. Ansiaba saber, como nunca, la respuesta a aquella pregunta:¿Por qué Patamon había tenido que morir?

.

La joven espió, con la experiencia que había atesorado durante años de acosadora, a su descuidado hermano y su azulado digimon. Y al comprobar que preparaban sendas mochilas con sus enseres más preciados(comida y videojuegos), su experiencia de hermana mayor, a la que a falta de un término más exacto podríamos denominar como 'pegajosa', la sirvió para intervenir en el momento más propicio para ello, justo cuando Daisuke Motomiya extraía de un cajón, debajo de sus calzoncillos, una revista que guardaba celosamente en secreto.

_-_¡Daisuke Motomiya!¿Qué haces con esa revista?-irrumpió Jun, sorprendiendo a Daisuke y V-Mon, el primero de los cuales enrojeció al instante.

-Esto...yo...se la estaba guardando a un amigo.

-En realidad es un alivio. Después de aquel día que te vi ponerte mis bragas temí que sufrieras algún trauma sexual.

-¡Solo fue una vez!

-¡Era un farol!¡Nunca te vi hacerlo!¡Momoe tenía razón!-exclamó Jun sorprendida, mientras la cara de Daisuke pasaba de rojo a blanco en décimas de segundo- Oh, no te preocupes, nadie más sabrá de tus inicios al travestismo si tu...me dices lo que quiero saber.

Daisuke se lo dijo, y Jun se marchó alegremente.

V-Mon y su compañero terminaron de preparar sus mochilas, y el digimon no resistió la tentación de preguntar.

-Daisuke...¿Por qué te pusiste sus bragas?

-No, si en realidad no me las puse, solo lo dije para que creyera que le debía algo, y así poder decir lo que yo quería decir sin temor a que Jun sospechara que me debía algo.

-No lo entiendo, pero parece un plan muy astuto.

-Lo es. No te preocupes más por eso.-le recomendó Daisuke, mientras pensaba en quien podría haber revelado su más oscuro secreto.

.

-¡¿Qué has hecho qué?-preguntaba a su novia un anonadado Ken Ichijouji.

-Tuve que hacerlo. Jun es la mejor amiga de mi hermana, no podía callármelo.-respondió con firmeza Miyako Inoue, para luego agregar-Que casualmente fastidie a Daisuke es pura casualidad.

-¡Pero te lo dije pensando que no lo dirías por ahí!Además, ni siquiera estoy seguro de que sea verdad. Tal vez fuera un plan de combate.

-Claro, Ken.-dijo Miyako con mirada burlona-Por todos es sabido que para derrotar a un digimon malvado es imprescindible contar sórdidas historias de travestismo.

-Tampoco es algo que hayamos probado con frecuencia.-le siguió el juego Ken.

-Pues Darkdramon no parecía estar muy afectado.

-Tampoco viste tanto tiempo a Darkdramon...-una idea repentina le surgió al antiguo Digimon Emperador-¡Un momento!¿No hablarías con Darkdramon cuando nos fuimos?

-La verdad es que si.-contestó Miyako, desviando la mirada-¡No te enfades!Me contó cosas muy interesantes...

-¡Eso da igual!¡Podría haberte hecho daño!-exclamó Ken- Y yo no estaba para protegerte...

-¡Mi héroe!-dijo Miyako con estrellitas en la mirada y abalanzándose sobre su protector.

Fuera de la habitación de Ken, Wormmon y Hawkmon tenían una conversación sobre Patamon.

-¿Crees que volverá?-inquirió el digimon insecto.

-Es algo que solo el tiempo puede dictaminar.-contestó el digipájaro con estoicismo-De todas formas, de los dos tú eres el más cualificado para saberlo.

-No lo sé. Cuando le di mi fuerza a Magnamon lo hice convencido de que si Ken cambiaba, vendría a buscarme. Y es evidente que Takeru tiene esperanza, pero el hecho de que haya muerto en el mundo real no invita al optimismo.

-Muy cierto. Fíjate en que los humanos no vuelven a convertirse en digihuevos.-apuntó Hawkmon, mostrando cierto desconocimiento de las técnicas de reproducción humanas.

-Como el hermano de Ken, Osamu.

.

Iori Hida reflexionaba también sobre la muerte, en su caso la de su padre y la de Oikawa. Ambos habían dado su vida por algo en lo que creían. Oikawa lo hizo para salvar al digimundo, mientras que su padre recibió una bala dirigida a un importante diplomático chino que iba a pronunciar un discurso vital en una conferencia de paz. Ninguno de ellos iba a regresar¿Por qué Patamon sí?Pero Takeru creía que sí, lo que le desconcertaba. Tal vez su amigo había sufrido un shock terrible y no era consciente de la realidad. Sí, se dijo Iori, eso debía ser.

.

-¿Habéis cogido vuestros útiles de aseo?-preguntaba nuevamente Satoe Tachikawa.

-Sí, mamá.-contestó por enésima vez Mimi.

-Absolutamente todo.-coincidió Palmon.

-Yo también lo tengo todo.-se sumó Betamon.

-No se preocupe por ello, señora Tachikawa.-indicó Michael.

-¿Tenéis suficiente ropa?

-¿Es qué alguna vez es suficiente?-dijo la única y fenómenal.

-Sí, creo que sí.-dijo Palmon observando las ocho maletas que llevaban para un único día, siete de ellas con ropa de Mimi, y la octava con ropa de Betamon, pues los de Zxara se la habían regalado con la condición de que no se acercarse nunca más a una de sus tiendas.

-¿Estás segura de que no quieres venir, Gwen?-quiso saber Mimi.

-No te preocupes por mí.-respondió su ex-rival-No se nada de japonés, así que no me iba a enterar de nada.

-Y tenemos cosas que hacer...-reveló Lunamon.

-¿Ah, sí?¿Cuáles?-inquirió Satoe.

Desde aquella traumática mañana, Gwen Langley no había vuelto a su casa. Después de que Mimi y Tanemon se fuesen con Whamon, había ido al único lugar donde recordaba haber sido feliz, su antiguo orfanato, donde se había reencontrado con un viejo amigo. Luego se había quedado horas a la puerta de su casa, cuando casualmente se había encontrado con Satoe Tachikawa, quién reconociéndola como compañera de su hija, e informada por Michael de todo lo sucedido, la había obligado a quedarse con ellos durante un tiempo. Se había puesto a curiosear la habitación de Mimi, llegando a probarse algo de su ropa, cuando la única y fenómenal la había descubierto allí. Durante el día anterior, Mimi le contó sus aventuras, y Gwen su trágico pasado. Mimi había querido que fuese con ella y Michael a Japón, pues afirmaba conocer a un novio ideal para ella. Pero Gwen había declinado la oferta, pues tenía otros planes.

-Un viejo amigo ha llegado a la ciudad. Me gustaría pasar el día con él.

"Atención, el vuelo 637 de la compañía Digiflying con destino a Tokio va a efectuar su salida en 5 minutos"

-Rápido, daos prisa.-dijo Gwen.

-Hasta luego. Y no te preocupes Gwen, hablaré a mi amigo de ti.

.

-Soy un mal hermano.-afirmaba Yamato.

-¿Qué?¿A qué viene esa tontería?-se extraño Sora.

-¿A qué va a ser?Durante los últimos meses ni he pensado en Takeru. Debí haber estado con él, y esto jamás habría pasado.

-No seas tan duro contigo mismo, ninguno habríamos podido hacer nada.-explicó Gabumon.

-¿Es que no lo veis?Nos hemos...dividido. Antes nos hubiéramos dado cuenta de que algo malo pasaba enseguida. No es extraño, hemos crecido y todo eso, pero sigue siendo mi hermano. Debí verlo.

-No lo entiendo.¿Como ibas a darte cuenta de que Demon planeaba una cosa así?-preguntó Biyomon.

-No me refiero a eso. Alguien atacó a Takeru, Taichi y los demás, igual que AncientMegatheriumon nos atacó a nosotros. Os digo que en ese ataque paso algo.

-Exageras, cariño...-trató de convencerle Sora.

-No. No exagera en absoluto-interrumpió Gabumon- Cuando ADNdigievolucioné con Agumon, compartí sus recuerdos. Al parecer, un tal Barbamon les hizo pasar por un infierno en el que ocurrían cosas que hacían que se odiasen a sí mismos.

-Por eso Taichi está así.-se percató Sora.

-¿Y sabes que le paso a Takeru?-quiso saber Yamato.

-No. Solo lo de Agumon.

-Entonces sabes porque se fue con Dragomon y ClavisAngemon al Mar Oscuro.-dijo Biyomon.

-Sí.-fue su lacónica respuesta-Pero eso es algo que no nos incumbe. Agumon nos lo dirá cuando lo crea conveniente.

Sora miró a Yamato. En esas condiciones no podría decirle lo que tanto anhelaba.

.

Hikari y Gatomon habían entrado sigilosamente en la habitación donde Takeru proseguía dormido. Cuando acabó todo, tras la desaparición de Seraphimon y Demon, y tras la sorprendente marcha de Agumon, no se habían separado del portador de la esperanza, creyendo que tras la pérdida, por segunda y definitiva vez de su mejor amigo, estaría destrozado. Nada más lejos de la realidad, pues Takeru insistía en que su retorno no era más que una cuestión de tiempo. Hikari no compartía su optimismo. En realidad, las palabras de despedida de Seraphimon la habían afectado profundamente. Su relación con Takeru no sería lo mismo a partir de entonces, y necesitaba poner en orden sus sentimientos, pues no quería cometer un error que destrozara definitivamente a Takeru. Y esos primeros días tras la desaparición de Patamon, consideraba trascendental que este fuera más consciente que nunca de que no estaba solo, motivo por el cuál había sugerido un día de acampada todos juntos, para honrar al héroe caído, y también por el que había optado por permanecer con Takeru todo el tiempo que fuese capaz, pasando unos días en su casa. Aunque en un principio creía que la conversación sería escasa y forzada, Takeru había estado muy locuaz, como si nada hubiera sucedido. Habían hablado de literatura, de cine, de música...y de su futuro también.

Gatomon había acompañado a su compañera, no tanto por apoyar a un Takeru que no necesitaba ninguno, sino por tratar de salir de su encrucijada sentimental. La fría lógica dictaba que Patamon no volvería, pues al igual que Wizardmon había muerto en el mundo real. Pero la había prometido que volvería. Y sabía que con el digimon de la esperanza rigen normas que ningún otro digimon es capaz de comprender.

-Hikari...¿No vas a despertarle?-preguntó Gatomon.

-Sí, es solo que...no tengo ni idea de que pasará a continuación.

-Es cierto. Demon dijo que esas criaturas, esas sombras digitales, estaban en el Mar Oscuro, y estaban desesperadas. Y no me fio nada de ese Dragomon. No sé a que está jugando Agumon, pero desde luego no es un juego que podamos permitirnos perder.

-En realidad, me refería a que pasará con Takeru y conmigo.

-¡Oh!Bueno, creo que Takeru ha dejado claro lo que siente por ti, ahora debes preguntarte si tu sientes lo mismo por él.

-Yo...creo que sí.

-¿Crees?

Hikari no pudo decir nada porque Takeru empezó a removerse en su cama, despertando de su letargo.

-¿Ummm?¿Ya estáis levantadas?Bien, entonces desayunamos y nos reunimos con los demás.¿No es así?

-Sí...

-¿Y no vas a decirme a donde vamos?

-Lo sabrás enseguida, no te preocupes.

.

Un despertador sonó en aquel enorme apartamento, pero nadie pareció percatarse hasta bastante más tarde. La única persona en la casa se despertó de mal humor. Salió de su habitación y recorrió el pasillo que le separaba del salón, sin prestar atención a las medallas allí expuestas, muestras del honor de su familia, y de su compromiso con su país. Al llegar al salón, encendió la televisión, poniendo un canal de noticias, y acto seguido se dirigió al baño.

"_...y en noticias del mundo, el gobierno estadounidense sigue sin hacer declaraciones sobre el ataque terrorista sufrido en Nueva York, presuntamente realizado por lo que testigos presenciales han definido como 'ejército de digimons vegetales'..."_

El hombre se mojo la cara para desperezarse y alzó la vista hasta el espejo. En él, un hombre más cerca de entre cuarenta y cincuenta años, de pelo negro, blanco en las sienes, con un bigote que acentuaba sus facciones endurecidas, le fulminó con una mirada de sus ojos violetas.

-¿Qué es lo que miras?-le pregunto a su reflejo el general Gozaburo Kagayama.

"_...recordamos a los espectadores que el atentado de Nueva York fue simúltaneo a diversos avistamientos de digimons hostiles, en especial en la zona de Odaiba, parte de la cuál fue arrasada por uno de estos digimons hostiles..."_

-Odio cuando me miras así.

"_...a día de hoy, son cada vez más fuertes los rumores de que en nuestro país se pretende crear una legislación específica para los digimons. El Gobierno no ha negado ni confirmado, lo cuál parece dotar a estos rumores de credibilidad..."_

Tras vestirse, el general recogió el informe que finalmente presentaría al comité. Antes de marcharse, dirigió una mirado al ahora vacío cuarto de su hijastro, Tanizaki.

"_...todo parece indicar que la presencia de digimons en el mundo real no será posible, al menos tal y como la conocemos, tras los actos de la noche del 1 al 2 de agosto. Seguiremos informando del asunto durante las próximas semanas."_

* * *

><p><strong>DIGIMON ANALYZER<strong>

Bienvenidos de nuevo a esta sección, donde explicaré algunos aspectos poco claros del capítulo.

Empezaré por Agumon. El digimon del valor marchó al Mar Oscuro con Dragomon y ClavisAngemon. Contaré que hizó allí más adelante en este fic, pero habrá un adelanto en el capítulo 5 de Marea Negra. La Balada de BlackWarGreymon. También en ese fic, en el capítulo 9, reaparecen Gwen Langley y Willis.

En principio, podría parecer que este fic tratará especialmente la relación de Takeru e Hikari, pero eso no será así. Será un fic coral, todos tendrán su momento, excepto Iori, del que sinceramente me había olvidado. Pero tranquilos, fans de Iori(si es que existís), en el futuro tendrá mucho protagonismo, bastante más del que merece, en realidad. Si sobresale alguien, probablemente sea Taichi, ya veréis por qué.

Y al final de cada capítulo, aparecerá el general Kagayama, y serán revelados más aspectos de lo que pretende el gobierno japonés con los digimons.

Para cualquier otra cosa(dudas, críticas, sugerencias, amenazas...), pulsad review this chapter.


	2. El lugar donde todo empezó

Segundo capítulo de este fic, espero que os guste.

* * *

><p><strong>EL LUGAR DONDE TODO EMPEZÓ<strong>

La tarde del 1 de agosto, los niños elegidos y sus digimons se reunieron animosamente en el parque de Odaiba. La tarde del 3 de agosto se volvían a reunir, pero todo había cambiado. Se respiraba en el ambiente. Muchos de ellos pasaron por la zona de Odaiba destruida por Imperialdramon. La gente que había perdido su casa vivía en tiendas de campaña, puesto que nadie se hacía cargo de los costes de la reconstrucción. Era un motivo más para el pesimismo, pero era Patamon quien estaba en el recuerdo de todos ellos.

Llegaron al parque casi al mismo tiempo, excepto Michael, Mimi, Palmon, Betamon, Hikari, Gatomon y Takeru. Había un silencio tenso entre ellos hasta que Daisuke vio a Miyako y Ken, recordando el riesgo inherente de que la más joven Inoue guardase un secreto, hilando cabos, y al poco tiempo soltó de repente:

-¡Has sido tú!-exclamó señalando a la compañera de Hawkmon y sobresaltando a todo el mundo.

-No sé de que hablas.-comentó la pelilila tras lo que se puso a mirar un punto indeterminado del cielo mientras silbaba relajadamente. Ken optó por taparse los ojos y esperar que todo pasase rápido.

-¡No vengas con esas!¡Le dijiste a Jun que...que...!-Daisuke enmudeció al percatarse de lo atentamente que los otros le observaban.

-¿Qué dices que le dije a Jun?-preguntó Miyako con suficiencia.

-¡Maldita sea!¡Sabes de lo que hablo!¡Las dos sois...sois unas...!

-¿Qué estás insinuando?-preguntó Jyou encarándose con Daisuke.

-¿Y a ti que te importa?-preguntó a su vez un desafiante Daisuke.

-Creo que deberías tenerle algo de respeto a tu hermana.-dijo Jyou.

-No te pongas así, Jyou.-interrumpió Iori- Todos sabemos que Jun es un tanto...peculiar. Pregunta a Yamato.

-¡Ey!¡A mí no me metáis!-protestó el portador de la amistad.

-Sí, el no tiene la culpa...-empezó a decir Taichi con tono socarrón-...no tiene la culpa de que todas las chicas estén colgadas por él.

-¡Taichi!¡¿A qué viene eso?-se metió Sora, tomandoselo en serio-No se qué infierno te haría pasar ese tal Barbamon, pero no tienes que pensar que eres menos que...

-¡¿Qué?¿De que hablas, Sora?¡Solo era una maldita broma!¡Y no necesito que nadie me de la vara con lo de Barbamon, se apañármelas solo!Y por cierto...¿Cómo sabes lo de Barbamon?

Yamato, Sora y Biyomon no pudieron evitar mirar a Gabumon, que simplemente dijo:

-Oh, oh.

-¡Se lo has dicho!-dijo Agumon enfadado-¿Qué más les has contado?

-Eso, eso. ¿Qué más oculta Agumon?-dijo, con tono de reproche, Gomamon.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia.-le espetó Agumon.

-Te equivocas-interrumpió Tentomon- Si Demon decía la verdad, y creo que sí lo hacía, lo que ocurra en el Mar Oscuro nos incumbe a todos.

-No. Ya hay quien se encarga de eso.-fue la respuesta de Agumon.

-¿Quién?¿Las Bestias Sagradas?-comentó Koushiro con cierto deje despectivo que no pasó inadvertido a Taichi.-¿O ese Dragomon?

-Koushiro está en lo cierto.-declaró Hawkmon- No podemos hacer tratos con criaturas como esa.

-¿Ah, no?-dijo entonces Wormmon-¿Y qué hay de Darkdramon?

-¿Darkdramon?-se sorprendió V-Mon-¿Qué pasa con ese sujeto?

Ken, aún sin mirar el panorama, le dio un leve codazo a su novia.

-Esto...-empezó a decir Miyako- Cuando os fuisteis le pedí que me contara que es lo que pasaba en realidad.

-¿Ah, sí?-dijo Koushiro con renovado interés.

-¡Solo te ha contado mentiras!-exclamó Daisuke-¿De qué vas?¿Qué te he hecho para que te comportes así?

-Siento provocarte un shock, querido, pero mi vida no gira en torno a ti. Y desde luego, no necesito que alguien venga a decirme quienes son los buenos y los malos para así poder hacerme la heroína.

-¿Qué yo me hago el héroe?Eso no me lo decías cuando derrote a Kimeramon, Okuwamon o SkullSatamon. Ahí no protestaste ni un poco.

-¡Pero bueno!Sino me falla la memoria, ahí estaban también Wormmon y mi novio, evitando que te matases.

-Sí, le estoy muy agradecido a tu novio. Su único defecto es ese.

-¿Cuál?

-Ser el novio de una bruja como tú.

-¡¿Como te atreves?-exclamó Hawkmon-¡Será mejor que retires eso!

-¡Daisuke no tiene que retirar nada!-le apoyó V-Mon.

-Hawkmon digievoluciona en...¡Aquilamon!

-V-Mon digievoluciona en... ¡XV-Mon!

Los dos digimons campeón se elevaron en el cielo cruzando miradas de desafío.

-¡Esto es una locura!¡Una completa locura!-gritaba Jyou.

-¡Taichi, haz algo!-pidió Sora.

-Oh, ahora sí. Ahora no estoy traumatizado porque salgas con mi mejor amigo.-dijo Taichi con rencor reprimido.

Mientras en el cielo, Aquilamon tomó la iniciativa.

-¡Plumas de Fénix Rojo!

De la punta de las alas del compañero de Miyako salieron una docena de plumas, que entrarían en combustión al tropezarse con su enemigo. Pero XV-Mon no se iba a dejar quemar así como así.

-¡Láser X!

El ataque del dinosaurio azul destruyó en pleno vuelo las plumas ígneas de Aquilamon. Ambos se prepararon para una nueva ofensiva cuando de repente fueron cubiertos de dolorosas espinas.

Todos miraron la dirección de donde las espinas, para ver a Togemon, con cara de gran enfado, que llevaba en su guante derecho a alguien. ¿Quién?¡La única y fenomenal Mimi Tachikawa!Por cierto, que la entonces peliverde estaba muy, muy enojada.

-¡¿Qué es esto?Responded,¡¿Qué es esto?¿Es una pelea?¿Eso es lo que es, verdad?¿Es a eso a lo que habéis venido?Porque yo no. Yo he venido a animar a Takeru y a honrar a Patamon. Y creo que si Patamon estuviese aquí, no estaría muy contento. Todos estamos frustrados, pero esta no es la manera. No lo es en absoluto.

Todos los presentes bajaron la cabeza avergonzados, a excepción de Miyako y Daisuke, que se fulminaban con la mirada, gesto que no pasó desapercibido a la portadora de la inocencia.

-¡Daisuke, Miyako, pediros perdón!

Daisuke se percato de lo grave de la situación y fue el primero en retractarse.

-Perdona, Miyako.

La pelilila no podía creerlo.¿Él, Daisuke, era quién iba a quedar bien con su ídola?Ni hablar.

-No, perdoname tú.

-Muy bien-dijo Mimi, aún seria-Ahora daros dos besos.

-¡¿Qué hagamos qué?-protestó el sucesor del valor y la amistad.

Sin embargo, Miyako vio la oportunidad de quedar mejor que Daisuke ante la única y fenomenal, y no la desaprovecho. Se dirigió decididamente hacia el compañero de V-Mon, le agarró la cabeza con ambas manos mientras este, guiado por su instinto de supervivencia, retrocedía un par de pasos, y le planto dos sonoros besos en cada mejilla. Tras ello, con mucha dignidad, le dio la espalda y volvió junto a Ken, mientras Daisuke se frotaba la cara tratando de librarse de cualquier germen misterioso, lo que provoco la carcajada de todos los presentes, excepto de Ken.

Togemon depósito en el suelo a Mimi, quien actuando como si nada hubiese pasado dijo:

-¡Hola, chicos!¿Qué tal estáis?

-No muy bien, Mimi, no muy bien.-contestó Sora.

-¡Mimi...!-dijo una voz que se acercaba.

Miraron hacia allí, y vieron a un pobre sujeto que llevaba, al mismo tiempo, ocho maletas, colocadas de las formas más inverosímiles. Por el digimon que le acompañaba, un Betamon, los digidestinados dedujeron que se trataba de Michael.

-¡Michael!¿Como tú por aquí?-preguntó Sora cuando el jadeante rubio llegó a su altura.

-Bueno, hubiera preferido que Takeru, Hikari y Gatomon hubiesen estado aquí, pero es que tengo que decirlo.-Mimi hizo una pausa dramática, que se alargó un poco más de la cuenta-¡Michael y yo somos novios!

Y en ese momento todo lo anterior quedó eclipsado, pues los niños elegidos y digimons aplaudieron y vitorearon a la neoyorquina pareja, consistente en un sonrojado y cansado Michael, y una Mimi haciendo estrambóticas posturas. Pero no todos aplaudían, Jyou solo sonrió y se retiró discretamente, pero no esquivo a su compañero.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó Gomamon.

-Sí¿Por qué?

-Por nada, Jyou. Por nada.

-¡Un momento!-llamó la atención Miyako-¿Sabéis lo que esto significa?

-¿El qué?-se intrigó Mimi.

-Sora con Yamato, Mimi con Michael, Hikari con Takeru, y yo con mi Ken. ¡Todas las digichicas estamos pillladas!Taichi, Koushiro, Jyou y, ejem, Daisuke, gracias por participar y mejor suerte la próxima vez.

-¿Y yo qué?-preguntó Iori.

-Tú juegas otra liga.- le dijo Yamato.

Fue entonces cuando aparecieron Takeru, Hikari y Gatomon.

-¡Qué bien, ya estamos todos!¡Y ha venido Michael!-se alegró la portadora de la Luz.

-Sí, resulta que Michael y yo...-nuevamente Mimi hizo una larga pausa dramática, tal vez demasiado.

-¡Son novios, Hikari!-se anticipó Miyako.

-Sí, lo somos.-dijo Mimi algo chafada.

-Felicidades, chicos.-dijo Takeru.

-Eh, oh, gracias.¿Qué tal estás tú?

-En serio chicos, estoy bien. Solo es cuestión de tiempo que vuelva Patamon, no os preocupéis.

Todos quedaron en silencio ante la mención de Patamon. Silencio interrumpido por Taichi.

-Y bien, hermanita. Dinos a dónde vamos, Kou tiene el laptop listo.

-Oh, no vamos al digimundo.

-¿Ah, no?-se extrañó Takeru.

-No. Escuchad atentamente. Biyomon, Tentomon, Betamon, V-Mon y Hawmon, téndreis que digievolucionar...¿Eh?¿Qué hacen XV-Mon, Aquilamon y Togemon ya digievolucionados?

-¡Nada, nada!-dijeron todos al unísono.

-Biyomon digievoluciona en...¡Birdramon!

-Tentomon digievoluciona en...¡Kabuterimon!

-Betamon digievoluciona en...¡Seadramon!

Togemon involucionó en Palmon.

-Bien. Ahora tú, Gatomon.¡Digihuevo Evolución!

-Gatomon armodigievoluciona en...¡Nefertimon, de la luz de la sonrisa!

-Os diré como lo haremos. Takeru y yo iremos en Nefertimon por delante. Kou, Gomamon y Jyou irán en Kabuterimon. Iori, Armadillomon y Daisuke irán en XV-Mon. Miyako, Ken y Wormmon, en Aquilamon. Seadramon se encargará de transportar a Michael, Mimi y Palmon, mientras que Birdramon tendrá que cargar con Gabumon, Yamato, Sora, Agumon y mi hermano.

Taichi, Sora y Yamato cruzaron sendas miradas entre ellos, pero no dijeron nada. Quien si lo dijo fue Ken.

-Hikari, yo preferiría ir con Daisuke.

-Claro, que Iori y Armadillomon vayan en Aquilamon.

-¡Te estaré esperando, Ken!Aunque pasen años, y yo tenga que ponerme en un acantilado donde rompen las olas, y luego hagan una peli lacrimógena donde Meryl Streep haga de mí, te esperaré.

-Gracias. Supongo.

-¡Bien, si eso es todo, seguidme!-dijo Nefertimon alzando el vuelo. La siguieron todos los demás.

Mientras se perdían en la lejanía, Jun Motomiya les observaba con sus muy amortizados prismáticos.

-Ya se van. Pero tranquila, Daisuke me dijo donde iban.

-Y cuando lleguen, estaremos esperando.-contestó el digimon que la acompañaba.

Mientras, a lomos de XV-Mon, Ken le decía a Daisuke.

-Te pasaste.

-Ella me obligó.

-No es cierto, ella quiere ayudar.

-Pero no sabe como hacerlo.

-Sí sabe.

-¡No empieces tú también!

-No digas eso. Eres tú quién lo ha empezado. Has olvidado lo realmente importante.

-¿Eso crees?

-Es posible.-confirmó Ken, recibiendo como respuesta una sonora carcajada de Daisuke.

-No, Ken. No he olvidado nada, lo habéis olvidado todos menos yo. Soy el único que recuerda que es ser un niño elegido.

En Birdramon, en cambio, las posturas están más cercanas.

-Lo siento, Sora, y también Yamato. Pero os aseguró que lo que hizo Barbamon no fue torturarme con perder a Sora.

-Entonces¿Qué fue?-quiso saber Yamato.

-Se que no lo parece, porque parezco indestructible(y tal vez lo sea), pero a menudo, cuando me voy a dormir, tengo miedo.

-¿Al monstruo del saco?-bromeó Yamato.

-A quedarme solo.

Mientras sobrevolaban un autobús escolar, Takeru se percató del lugar al que iban.

-No sabía que conocieráis el lugar.

-Oh, Taichi nos lo contó todo.

-Es un lugar especial.

-Seguro que lo es.

-Pues claro. Es el lugar donde todo empezó.

Allí, hace cuatro años, lo que siete niños creyeron un maremoto dio inicio al mejor momento de sus vidas. Nada mal para un campamento de verano suspendido por la nieve.

Tomaron tierra en la falda de una montaña. Miyako se abalanzó sobre Ken, clamando lo mucho que le había echado de menos. Taichi se acercó a Koushiro y le dijo:

-Otra vez aquí. Parece que hagamos lo que hagamos siempre acabamos volviendo.

-Sí. Me preguntó por que será.

-Azar. Destino. Quien sabe. Pero desde luego algo hay.

Los digimos involucionaron, y juntos recorrieron los lugares que habían visitado.

-Realmente no pasamos tanto tiempo aquí. La verdad es que eramos unos críos...

Sora se alegro de verle de tan buen humor.

-¿Sabes, Yamato?Me gustaría que...

-¡No es posible!-exclamó Ken.

Y es que frente a él se hallaba alguien a quien conocía bien.

.

El general Kagayama entró en el coche oficial que aquel comité le había forzado a aceptar. Sin duda estaba siendo espiado. Al fin y al cabo, aquello era un asunto demasiado delicado para cometer errores. No habría nada que les gustase menos que alguien ajeno a sus intereses llevara tan crucial investigación. Peor para ellos, pensó Kagayama. Él había sido el único lo suficientemente astuto para percatarse de la naturaleza digital de los digimons que invadieron Odaiba hace cuatro años. El único que se fijo en que los balances de daños no implicaban a las telecomunicaciones, salvo en el edificio de Fuji TV. El escepticismo llevó a los mandamases a no tener en cuenta todos los factores, y lo pagaron caro cuando, durante la pasada Navidad, constataron que los datos habían sido borrados, y acudieron al único que conservaba información de los sucesos en papel:el general de los Rangers que había comandado la operación limpieza en Hikarigaoka tras un enfrentamiento entre un elefante y un pájaro gigante. En un principio no parecía tan importante, mero papeleo burocrático, pero después de que su hijastro estuviese presente en la batalla entre Armaggemon e Imperialdramon, aquello era personal. No le pilló de sorpresa la aparición masiva de digimons desde entonces, aunque a aquel comité sí, motivo por el que la reunión a la que asistía fuera tan urgente.

-¿Va a presentarlo hoy, señor?-le preguntó el chófer.

El general miró su mano. La carpeta estaba completamente a la vista. Que poco profesional. Pero en realidad daba igual. El resultado solo podía ser uno, y él le diría a aquellos incompetentes lo que querían oír. Después de todo, la otra alternativa implicaba que el durísimo trabajo de su gente en los últimos meses pasase a un designado político, lo que llevaría al mismo resultado de todas formas.

-¿Sabe, chófer?Todo este comité, reunido de urgencia, que tanto se jacta de ser secreto, no es más que una cortina de humo. Todos saben que existe, y eso es lo que más les gusta. Les hace sentirse importantes, cuando la decisión final no depende de ellos en absoluto.

-¿Protocolo Arquímedes, señor?

-Protocolo Arquímedes. Nos lo pasarán a nosotros, y quedaremos como los malos.

* * *

><p><strong>DIGIMON ANALYZER<strong>

Como habéis comprobado, la tensión está a flor de piel. Cada vez es más grande la brecha que separa a Daisuke y a Miyako, pero¿Quién se pondrá del lado de cada uno?Desde luego, Ken no lo tendrá fácil, menos aún con lo que se le viene encima.

Por cierto, la película a la que hace referencia Miyako es _La mujer del teniente francés_.

En el próximo capítulo ya salen a relucir todas las tramas de este fic. Espero sus reviews. Adiós.


End file.
